On Foreign Shores
by PAyugioh
Summary: One Shot. AU where the guys of Yugioh fight in the War on Terror. Yamis are separate from hosts, seen as twin brothers by everyone. Written primarily from Yugi's perspective. I know that 9/11 is a very sensitive topic for most readers, as it is for me. I did my very best to show respect to those who perished that day, as well as towards our soldiers who are still fighting.


**On Foreign Shores**

**OC by JTP1717**

**AU where the guys of Yugioh fight in the War on Terror. Yamis are separate from hosts, seen as twin brothers by everyone. Written primarily from Yugi's perspective.**

Everyone remembers where they were when it happened. My friends and I were just starting school for the day. Then, at 8:46 am EST, our lives were changed forever. The North Tower of the World Trade Center got hit by a jetliner. We all thought it was just an accident, and then 17 minutes later, the South Tower got hit. This was no accident, we were under attack. Our school got evacuated, and my friends and I ran to my grandfather's card shop. As we burst through the door, we saw him standing there, just watching CNN. In the time it took us to run there, the Pentagon had been hit, and a 4th plane had gone down in a field in Western Pennsylvania. We were all disoriented, crying, trying to find an answer.

That day was September 11th, 2001, a day any of us will ever forget. Joey's mother worked in the South Tower, and never made it out. Tristan's brother was a firefighter who was lost in the North Tower. Duke's uncle was in the Pentagon when it got hit. We all lost friends, we lost family, but we never lost faith. That was one year ago, and now I, and several of my best friends are ready to go take back our freedom. We ship out for Afghanistan in the morning, ready to fight for the USA.

We had been training for several months, because Marines strive to be the best. It was me, Joey, Yami, Ryou and his Yami, and Marik and his Yami. We were part of Alpha Company, 1st Recon. They turned a bunch of, dare I say it, kids, into an elite killing force. I remember when our biggest worry was losing a duel, now a bad decision could be the end of our lives.

When we arrived at the base, we headed off to the barracks to get some sleep after the 15 hour flight. The next day, we would be running a drive through of a nearby town, looking for any Taliban or Al-Qaeda resistance.

We loaded up our Humvees that morning, and got ready to head out. I was the driver of the lead vehicle, Yami was our gunner, and Joey was our navigator. The second vehicle was piloted by Marik, Ryou was our team Corpsmen, his Yami was their gunner, and Yami Marik was their navigator. We began to drive toward the town, which seemed as if no one had ever lived in it. The streets were empty, no merchants or civilians. As I made the first turn, shots began to ring out from the building ahead of us. Both Yamis had started firing back, and I could hear mine yelling "Get Some!" as he fired into the building. A large explosion rocked the street ahead of us as our air support fired several rockets into the target. We kept driving, moving on to the next objective.

As we reached the edge of the town, more shots rang out. Once again, our gunners fired into the buildings and the streets. Before he was shot, a man fired an RPG at the vehicle behind us, doing some serious damage. I got out of my vehicle, told Yami to provide some covering fire, and ran back to the others. Marik and his Yami were both holding off attacks with their M4's. I fired a few rounds out of my M16 and killed a soldier attempting to flank us. It was my first kill, and it felt oddly satisfying. Bakura continued to fire, while Ryou checked for any injuries. I called for an evac chopper, and we got the hell out of there.

That night we were on patrol about 10 miles from the base, when our first casualty of this conflict would occur. We got ambushed heading down a road on our way back. When the main turrets got low, we got out to fight back on foot. Using our night optics, we were able to pick off most of the combatants. It seemed like everything was going well until I heard Marik yell "Corpsmen!" I rushed over to see Ryou performing CPR on Yami Marik, who had taken a hit in his chest. Blood was everywhere on the ground, and Ryou was doing his best, but it was too late. Y. Marik's eyes closed, and Ryou lost a pulse. Marik cried out, and then started firing into the dunes, hoping to avenge his fallen brother. Ryou and I loaded his body into the truck, grabbed Marik, and headed back to base.

The next day we witnessed Yami Marik's casket, complete with American flag, heading home, where he belonged. It was a solemn moment for all of us, and it made us realize our mortality. We were going on another scout run today, and unfortunately, it would have a similar result. As we approached the town, an IED placed under the road hit both our vehicles. My Humvee was flipped on its side, and Yami was thrown from the gun. Marik's Humvee had been blown open, causing Bakura to be thrown off his gun as well. Joey and I ran to check on our gunner, whom apart from a few bumps and bruises was okay.

After getting him to cover, I ran back to the other's truck and was horrified but what I saw. Marik was lying on the ground, awake, but with a bleeding chest wound. Bakura was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, and a small burn on his face from the explosion. But then I saw Ryou. He was on the ground, crying and grabbing his leg, or what was left of it, in pain. His left leg, below the knee, was gone. He was bleeding badly, so I grabbed his med kit and started to apply pressure to the wound. I kept telling him that he'd be alright, and reassured him that he was doing a good job. He at me, and asked if his Yami was okay, and I gestured for Bakura to come over here. He came running, and it made Ryou smile. "Bakura, you look like you took a hit there, let me help." Ryou attempted to get up, but didn't have the strength. "It's okay buddy, just stay down, big brother Bakura will get you home." Bakura smiled through some tears as he grabbed his partner's hand and held it tight. I ran back to my vehicle, and called for a medevac over the radio.

As we flew back to base, I watched Yami Bakura hold his hikari close, only letting go to allow the field surgeon in to do his job. The rest of us got patched up, and were sent out for another patrol duty, this time in a public market.

I hate to say this, but everyone in that marketplace looked like a target. They gave us a look no matter where we went, and we just had to smile and keep a watch. As we turned to take a break, a man, no older than 25 or so, walked into the middle of the square, about 20 feet from our position, and yelled "For the grace of God, death to the invaders!" before setting off a suicide charge. I got blown through the window we were standing near, and I went into a state of shellshock.

For about a minute, I was completely deaf. I could see bodies around me, scorch marks were on the ground, and everyone running and screaming. I could see Yami and Bakura trying to help civilians, while Marik was shooting at some infantry down the way. I crawled forward, attempting to stand up. I searched for Joey, but he wasn't near me. I watched Marik jump through the window, and keep firing at someone behind him. He saw me stir, and called to the other two, who promptly jumped through the shattered window as well. Yami grabbed me and pulled me close as the other two kept up the suppressive fire.

I asked him where Joey was, and he just stared at the ground, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He pointed to my left, and under some debris, I saw my best friend. He had a piece of debris stuck through his armor, and his eyes were pale and glassed. His skin was completely white, aside from the spatters of blood. I ran over to him, and held him in my arms, knowing I was too late. I held his hand and told him everything would be alright. I told him he would get to see his mom again, and how he was going home. I cried harder at that moment than any other time in my life. I can't explain the feelings of having your friend die in your arms, and I hope no one ever has to go through it.

When reinforcements finally arrived, I put Joey's body in a fireman's carry and walked him back to the jeep. When we arrived at the base, they took his body away, and patched us up. We watched the next day as Ryou, Bakura, and Joey flew out. Bakura grabbed my shoulder before he left, and promised me he would look after both of them. I waved him off, a tear in my eye and a pain in my heart as they left.

Yami and I would be stationed here for another six months, and then due to the overwhelming stress of losing our friends, we were both honorably discharged and sent home. It was hard adjusting back to civilian life. At first, I woke up every night screaming, which got to a point where Yami would wait in my room every night, ready to comfort me. Then, I'm afraid to admit it, I got suicidal. I couldn't figure out why I was still alive, and they weren't. It never got to the point of an actual attempt at suicide, and I have my friends and family to thank for that. I still keep contact with Marik, as he and I now attend the same college, as does the Bakuras. Ryou now has an artificial leg, and can do almost everything he could before. Sometimes the scars of war aren't just physical, sometimes they're in your heart, or on your soul. Every month, we go to visit Joey's and Y. Marik's graves, which we place a wreath on, then salute. The best patriots I've ever met aren't the ones alive out there today. They're the ones buried over here, or over there. They made the ultimate sacrifice, knowing it was what had to be done.


End file.
